


Stuck

by Thormy



Series: 642 Things [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Fluff, M/M, Skipthur, cute things happen, so cute, stuck in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thormy/pseuds/Thormy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur get stuck in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to turn my little fics that are based off prompts from "642 Things to Write About" into a series! Yay! This one is based off this prompt: "Put two characters, each of whom wants something from the other, in a room together. Neither of them is allowed to ask for it straight out. Give them five minutes with only Dialogue to get what they want."

"Sorry, Skip."

 

"It's quite alright, Arthur."

 

"I didn't mean to get us stuck in here, I thought Mum had gotten the door fixed..."

 

"I said it's fine."

 

"If you say so..."

 

"And I do. I'm sure Carolyn will realize we're gone and come find us soon. It's fine. Everything's.... Fine."

 

"Are you okay, Skip? You're not claustrophobic or anything, are you?"

 

"What? No! I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine."

 

"Are you sure? Your breathing's really heavy-"

 

"Shut up, Arthur."

 

"And your face is all red-"

 

"I said shut /up/, Arthur. And stop.... Stop getting so close to me!"

 

"You're biting your lip, now. Really, Skip, is something wrong?"

 

"No, nothing's wrong! It's just that you...-"

 

"I what?"

 

"You... You keep getting closer!"

 

"And.... that's a problem?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I really, /really/ want to-! Mmph!"

 

"...Me too."

 

"That.... that was..... What was that?"

 

"That was a kiss, Skip."

 

"Oh."

 

"That's what you wanted, right?"

 

"...Yes. I just didn't expect you to actually..."

 

"But it was okay, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Can I do it again?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Brilliant."


End file.
